<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nocturne in B-Flat Minor, Op. 9, No. 1 by NeverAndAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827315">Nocturne in B-Flat Minor, Op. 9, No. 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways'>NeverAndAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gen, I refuse, M/M, Married Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Pregnancy, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, hermann gottlieb has cerebral palsy, pacific rim uprising never happened :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Watched Pacific Rim for the first time in a while, and wanted to explore this concept a bit. Let's see if it works.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watched Pacific Rim for the first time in a while, and wanted to explore this concept a bit. Let's see if it works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermann is pregnant. Newt wants to shout it from the top of the Shatterdome so the entire fucking continent can hear it. Three rounds of IVF, two miscarriages and countless doctor's appointments and they're finally, <em>finally </em>starting a family like they've planned for so long. When Hermann told him, Newt swooped him up in a hug and spun him around in the middle of their cluttered living room in the barracks. Hermann squawked at him, of course, and his cane clattered to the ground, but for once Newt was oblivious to both.</p><p> </p><p>➽───────────────❥</p><p> </p><p>For someone with such a notoriously weak stomach, Hermann seems to skip right over the usual morning sickness. He's a little queasy most mornings, but nothing he can't handle. What really throws him, though, as the pregnancy progresses, is the various aches and pains. He's no stranger to either, but this is different. Most nights out of the week, he's stretched out on his recliner with a hot water bottle on his back or his hip. Newt feels strangely guilty. Hermann explains to him many times over that he doesn't mind, he knew what he was getting himself into, but still. </p><p>He doesn't say no to the odd back- or foot massage, however.</p><p> </p><p>➽───────────────❥</p><p> </p><p>"Knock knock. 's just me." Newt hip-checks the door closed and sets his mug of tea down on the nearest flat surface. The other mug he transfers hand to hand -- still hot -- as he makes his way through the main room. "Hermann? I got you some tea if you want. It's, uh...Bombay breakfast, I think? I dunno how dark you want it so I left the teabags in..." he calls as he goes. There's no answer, but he hears...something. Can't quite make it out.</p><p>"Herms?"</p><p>Newt pokes his head into the bedroom. Nope, not there. Bathroom; not there either. He follows the sound down the hall to the study-turned-sitting-room. They have a little record player from Hermann's parents' house that sits in the corner of the room. Mostly used by Hermann to play his various classical records, although sometimes Newt gets a turn. Hermann is standing over it, carefully loading a new record onto the platter. He lowers the arm, sets it in place and turns the machine on, then makes his way back to his recliner. The first few notes start to play as he settles in.</p><p>"Room service," Newt chirps. Hermann startles. His husband hands over the steaming mug of tea, which seems to appease him; he murmurs a thank you and takes a sip before putting it down on the side table, then leans his head back and shuts his eyes. Newt pauses in taking off his tie. "This is, uh...Chopin, right?"</p><p>"Mm-hmm. Opus 28, No. 15. Raindrop prelude."</p><p>"Ah. See, I'm learning." Newt smirks and drapes his tie over a chair. Hermann makes a vague sound of acknowledgement, and something about it gives him pause. He looks at his husband. "Hey. You good?"</p><p>"I'm fine," says Hermann, without opening his eyes. One hand rests on his belly, thumb rubbing back and forth over the curve. "The baby's restless, I thought this might help."</p><p>Newt perches on the arm of the recliner and lays his hand on Hermann's belly. Hermann felt the baby's movement earlier than most; benefits of being scrawny. Newt can feel it too, now, sometimes. If it's strong enough. He splays his fingers out to cover the bump. "You're restless today, huh? What's got you so antsy?"</p><p>"Newton," Hermann warns gently.</p><p>"I'm just talking, babe, it's not that weird."</p><p>He huffs, but says nothing further. The two lapse into silence, feeling the little pops and flutters as the baby tests its legs. Eventually Newt speaks again, over the crescendo of the music.</p><p>"So how was the appointment today? 'm sorry I couldn't go with you."</p><p>"It was uncomfortable as always," Hermann says tersely.</p><p>"Andddd?" Newt's eyes practically sparkle.</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>"It was your 20 week ultrasound, right?"</p><p>"Mm. You want to know the results."</p><p>"Of course I fucking do, I've been thinking about it all day!" Hermann gives him a slow smile and closes his eyes again. His husband whines. "Hermannnnn, c'mon, please?"</p><p>"There's an envelope on the table next to the record player."</p><p>So Newt gets up, hurries across the room, and retrieves it. It's a plain-looking manila envelope, nothing special. As he shuffles back, he slowly opens it. Inside is an ultrasound, almost identical to the one taken a few weeks ago.</p><p>"Look on the top border of the page."</p><p>He peers at it. There's a line of numbers and letters, Hermann's name... "What am I looking for, exactly?" his husband points with one long finger. He peers again. "...it says M." the wheels turn. Hermann looks at him evenly. "M -- male? It's a boy??" a smile splits his face.</p><p>"It's a boy," Hermann echoes. His smile is smaller, but no less warm.</p><p>"It's a <em>boy, </em>holy shit Herms, we're gonna have a son!" Newt leaps up to kiss him all at once, scattering them over his cheekbones and eyebrows and eyelids and jaw, while Hermann -- well, he's either basking in it or tolerating it, it's hard to tell. Newt pulls back. There's a dusting of pink over Hermann's nose. Cute.</p><p>"Wait, are you sure -- you still wanna do this, right?" he asks before he can stop himself. His husband frowns.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This." Newt gestures to the bump under Hermann's sweater. "You're sure you wanna do this with me?"</p><p>"It's a bit late to be asking that, don't you think?"</p><p>"Well <em>yeah, </em>I just --"</p><p>"Newton." Hermann gently cups Newt's jaw with one hand. "We have known each other for over a decade, and have been married for nearly half of that. You should know by now that I do not take any decision lightly, or without a great deal of thought."</p><p>"Aw, Herms --"</p><p>"...unlike <em>some people </em>I know."</p><p>Newt scoffs in mock insult and playfully pushes away from the recliner. "And here I was, trying to be sincere --"</p><p>Hermann laughs. It's a rare sound, and even after so many years it still makes Newt's heart flip-flop. He pulls Newt back in by his shirtsleeve, then by his collar, and steals back a single kiss.</p><p>"So is that a yes?" Newt asks once Hermann lets him come up for air. Hermann rolls his eyes.</p><p><em>"Yes, </em>you ridiculous man."</p><p>Newt <em>beams.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...that's preposterous. Just keeping them alive would require enormous --"</p><p>"Well no, that's what I'm getting at. 'Cause there's tons and tons of computer waste dumped into landfills every year, right, so we just give it to them!"</p><p>"Newton, over 70% of the planet is covered by ocean. Successfully locating all of them would be nearly impossible, never mind rounding them up."</p><p>Newt and Hermann make their way out of the Shatterdome cafe, bickering lightly as they go. Newton walks at a slower pace than normal to keep up with Hermann, who's leaning more on his cane these days. He's not huge, he just hit seven months, but the baby's first big growth spurt has really slowed him down.</p><p>"So we let them come to us! We tracked the Category 1's just fine and they're not all that big, comparatively. So hypothetically --" Newt's train of thought takes a sharp turn off the rails. He gestures to his husband, who has only a second to process before Newt takes off like an excited dog. And it's then that Hermann sees why: at the end of the corridor is a pair of familiar figures, standing outside one of the barracks rooms. Newt waves excitedly as he trots toward them. "Raleigh! Mako! Hi!"</p><p>The pilot smiles when he turns around. He drops the duffel he's carrying just in time to be ambushed with a hug. "Geiszler, hey! What are you doing here man, I thought you'd gone to Tokyo?"</p><p>Mako gets a hug as well, and then Newt stands back, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as he chatters excitedly. Hermann, meanwhile, brings up the rear, making his way slowly toward the trio. Raleigh turns to look at him. His eyebrows shoot toward his hairline in an expression Hermann's become annoyingly familiar with.</p><p>"Dr. Gottlieb." he nods. And here comes the question.</p><p>"Seven months," Hermann beats him to the punch.</p><p>"Oh, wow. Uh, congrats." a few seconds' worth of awkward silence follow. There's a part of Hermann that really enjoys how uncomfortable people get around his pregnancy.</p><p>"So what are you guys doing here?" as always, Newt fills the silence. Hermann couldn't care less about the small talk; he lets his attention wander around the corridor. Over the barracks door, the tangles of pipes and conduits lining the walls, Mako and Raleigh's suitcase and duffels on the floor, over -- oh. Peering around Mako's leg is a child. A very small one. It looks up at him with big dark eyes from behind a mop of brown hair, but seems more curious than scared. He inclines his head in greeting.</p><p>"Hello, small one."</p><p>Newt, Mako, and Raleigh all look down at once. Mako puts a gentle hand on the child's head. "Oh -- this is Emi," she smiles.</p><p>"Emi? No way!" Newt crouches down "heyyy little dude! Dang, look how big you are, last time I saw you you were teeny tiny." Emi blinks owlishly at Newt, as though weighing her options. She takes a step out from behind her mother's leg, and wordlessly brandishes a well-loved stuffed toy. "Oh hey, you got a kaiju, that's super cool! That one's called Leatherback. I have some kaijus too, look..."</p><p>As Newt rolls up his sleeve to show off his tattoos, Hermann and Raleigh watch from the sidelines. The silence is a little awkward; Hermann finds himself scrambling for things to talk about.</p><p>"She's, ah...a year old now?"</p><p>"Eighteen months, yeah."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>More silence. Newt is sitting on the floor now, Mako crouched close by, and Emi is poking curiously at Newt's tattoos. Hermann leans on his cane and watches.</p><p>"...Doctor Gottlieb?"</p><p>"Sorry, what?"</p><p>"You said you're seven months along?"</p><p>"Twenty-seven weeks." Hermann anxiously smooths his shirt over his belly. There's no hiding it now; hasn't been for a while.</p><p>"Mm. You're right in the middle of it, huh."</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>"I thought you guys had moved to Tokyo?"</p><p>"Only for a few months. Newt's persuaded a local kaiju parts dealer to work with the Shatterdome's research division; we're here for the foreseeable future."</p><p>"Damn, how'd he manage that?"</p><p>"I tend not to ask. It's easier that way."</p><p>Raleigh snorts. Emi is now holding up her kaiju, babbling something about it in toddler-language, and Newt is grinning as he listens. Hermann's heart does something strange at the sight. He can't help but imagine their son in place of Emi. A little smile plays at the corner of his mouth before he can stop it. And of course Raleigh notices.</p><p>"You excited?" his voice is gentle.</p><p>"Mmh...excited to be done with it."</p><p>Suddenly a tiny wail cuts through the air. All eyes look to Emi; her toy kaiju is lying on the ground in a very small, shallow puddle left by a steam vent. Clearly a great tragedy. Newt picks it up, which only makes her cry harder. He hands it back, looking apologetic, and Mako scoops her daughter into her arms. Pleasantries and hurried goodbyes are exchanged, and she and Raleigh disappear into their quarters, leaving Newt and Hermann to continue on down the hall. Newt rolls his sleeves back down, straightens his tie, and links arms with his husband. They walk in silence for several minutes...then Newt playfully jostles him.</p><p>"What are you smiling at?"</p><p>"I'm not smiling."</p><p>"Yeah you are, I saw you!"</p><p>"Nonsense. You're seeing things."</p><p>"Hermannn..."</p><p>He sighs. "It's nothing. Seeing you with Emi got me thinking, that's all."</p><p>Newt hums and kisses his cheek. "Thinkin' 'bout Ellie, huh?"</p><p><em>"Elliot. </em>And yes."</p><p>He doesn't even have to look to see the grin on Newt's face. "I can't wait to meet him."</p><p>Hermann cups his belly with his free hand. "Neither can I."</p><p> </p><p>🦎🦎🦎</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>